The overall purposes of this proposal are to: 10 develop an effective multidisciplinary curriculum in transfusion medicine for medical students, residents, faculty, practicing physicians, and physician assistants; 2) increase the visibility of transfusion medicine as an exciting and important discipline attractive to young promising scientists; 3) increase research efforts in the many areas of transfusion medicine by providing resources for pilot projects and identifying potential collaborators: and 4) enable the program director to improve her skills in research, teaching, and consultation in transfusion medicine so as to more effectively contribute to the discipline. These goals will be accomplished by creating an identifiable unit of study in transfusion medicine with a course syllabus for sophomore medical students; offering electives for students, residents and fellows cosponsored by the faculty and staff of the Red Cross Blood Services; by increasing the time devoted to transfusion medicine topics at Grand Rounds and other conferences, and by providing research opportunities for faculty and students. A manual of standard transfusion policies and practices will be developed, printed, and distributed. A brochure will describe opportunities in transfusion medicine at the University of Nebraska; and a postgraduate fellowship will be established before the end of the award period. Various educational methodologies will be developed and implemented, including small group discussions, problem- solving cases, computer assisted instructional modules, lectures, visiting professorships satellite television, and a quarterly newsletter. a systematic evaluation of each part of the program is planned. The principal investigator will improve her skills in education through working with a recognized expert in educational innovation and curriculum improvement, by attending courses and workshops on education of the health care professional, through involvement in the American Association of Cancer Education, and by interaction with other TMAA personnel. the principal investigator will continue clinical research activities and improve skills in laboratory research by visiting other research facilities for short periods and establishing laboratory projects in bone marrow processing and tumor cell purging.